


Sweet like Gumdrops

by LolyzOtaku



Series: Femlash Smut Fics [2]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, They are WIVES, not in the literal sense, they are soft for each other, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolyzOtaku/pseuds/LolyzOtaku
Summary: Marceline has an obsession with her best friend, Bubblegum. This obsession finally reaches a point where she needs to release her tension - only that it was at the wrong time and the wrong place.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Femlash Smut Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Sweet like Gumdrops

It was an odd sentiment, feeling like you’re missing home when you don’t really have a home. Marceline thought that maybe home was where she was born, where her father is, but that was quickly a memory she remembered with disgust. Her home in the familiar cave didn’t quite feel like home either, mainly because it was so lonely and so… connected with her need to hide; which she learnt she didn’t like very much. Her other home, her other only place she felt safe, was Bubblegum’s Kingdom. In her castle, in her spacious pink room. And she hates pink – well, she used, now the sight of it gives her shivers remembering Bubblegum’s soft pink skin.

Now that Bubblegum wasn’t really Princess Bubblegum anymore, Marceline had this tug in her heart that confused her. It dawned on her that her home was never the almighty Candy Kingdom, but instead, her home was Bonnie. And now that she’s staring at the rotten cottage that Bonnie calls home, she realizes she’s probably the happiest she’s ever been.

The day had been long, and Marceline had returned from her sleepover with the Ice King, three whole days without seeing Bonnie or even hearing her sweet melodic voice. She was here now, standing in front of her door, coming to agreement with the warmth that spread throughout her body at the smell of her friend. It was the middle of the night too, but knowing Bonnie, she’s probably still working like usual.

She knocks softly before recognising that she lives there as well and opens the door.

“Peebs!” She calls as she floats around the cabin.

“In here!” Bonnie’s voice comes from her room, the sound of it like a gentle tune to Marceline’s sensitive hearing. See? She was awake, and Marceline missed her so much it’s insane. She floats across the hallway and peeks inside the half-open room, the smell of sweet gumdrops intensifying in this specific room.

“Coming in.” She warns before entering. She catches a glimpse of Bonnie’s soft stomach when the girl finishes putting her shirt on. Hiding her embarrassment, Bonnie glares at her friend, who subsequently gulps. Marceline even lands her feet on the floor, losing the strength to float, whilst staring at Bonnie.

“How was the sleepover?” Bonnie asks, her cheeks pinker than usual.

“It was…” Marceline seems a bit lost for words, trying to take the image of her friend’s very minimally shown bare skin off her mind. Her eyes even drift towards Bonnie’s midriff (though it’s covered) before snapping back to her face. “fun?”

“That’s good… I was getting ready to go to bed actually.”

“You’re actually going to sleep? I can’t believe I almost missed that.” Marceline jokes, entering further into the room. Bonnie laughs, no longer flushed.

She relaxes and pulls the covers of the bed so she can lay down. “You’re going to watch me sleep? So you can actually witness the Princess of overworking herself with your own eyes?”

“I wouldn’t mind that.” It came out before Marceline could really think about it, but she immediately closed her eyes, cringing at herself. Could she have said anything worse than actually admitting she would like to watch her best friend sleep? She opened her eyes slowly and glanced at Bonnie, seeing her shyly peering at the floor.

“Creep.” Bonnie snorts, flustered. She finally lays down and pulls the covers to cover herself. Probably covering half of her face because of that silly comment. Marceline chuckles and lays down on the other side of the bed.

It’s always been like this, Bonnie and Marcy have an unbreakable bond, one that requires a lot of trust and patience. They live together as if they were married and they share these moments that make both of their hearts race. The truth is, they loved it. They loved toying around the idea of what flirtation feels like, Bonnie is too prideful to ever admit that she’s really soft for Marcy. And Marcy, even though she’s head-over-heels in love for the intelligent and badass woman Bonnie is, she’s too scared to lose her friendship over a single chance of being more. So, they fiddle with that line, doing nothing about it, yet doing certainly something.

“Can you get the light?” Bonnie asked, her voice already a bit drowsy with sleep. She must have worked hard today, like any other day. Marceline would forever respect that side of her, and whatever Bonnie wanted, she would give her. So, she floats delicately over the light switch and flips it. The room now coated in darkness. Bonnie shifts in her place and smiles only for Marceline, “Thanks.”

The vampire hums and goes back to lay beside her, getting close enough to be able to feel her warmth, but not close enough to actually touch her. She even gets under the covers – which is unlike her – just so she can contain the warmth inside it.

“Goodnight Peebs.” Marcy mumbles, still quite awake.

“Night.” Bonnie yawns, turning over to sleep on her side, her back towards Marceline. She’s a bit shocked she almost reached out to hug her, it had been so tempting. But she turns as well and sleeps facing the other way.

Only that she can’t sleep. She’s wide awake. Marceline didn’t know she had grown unused to sleeping next to her friend, only after 3 days… Marcy is quite aware of Bonnie’s body only a few inches away, her smell is all around her, and the recent heat between them was still very much alive under Marceline’s skin. Bonnie doesn’t seem to mind one bit, already breathing soundly, deep in her sleep. It was quite unfair given it was because of Bonnie’s carelessness that Marcy saw the spotless skin of her stomach, the idea that there was a whole canvas of pink skin underneath her shirt drove Marcy insane. It wasn’t uncommon for Marcy to imagine her best friend naked; it was uncommon though to imagine her naked when she was so close, mainly because Marcy was scared of the longing to touch her.

Does that make her a bad friend? Imagining her friend naked, under her, and in reach? Was that so bad?

She half forgot she was supposed to be asleep, her mind was racing after all, and she felt her body warm to the idea of Bonnie. She grew to the conclusion that she really couldn’t sleep like this. She thought that maybe the only solution was to give in to her desires, not fully of course, but just a little. So, very carefully, so she didn’t wake up Bonnie, she reached down to her shorts, sliding a hand inside and nearly gasping at what she was about to do.

I mean, she had masturbated before, especially thinking of Bonnie. But right next to her? Never. It excited her though, so much so that just a mere touch to the damp area forming under her panties made her shiver.

She did it anyways, making circles with her fingers very slowly. She thought of Bonnie’s pink belly again, that moving a hand up her shirt to touch Bonnie’s breasts would be magic itself. Marcy lifted her hips a bit at that image, trying really hard to be silent so she wouldn’t wake her friend. She romanticised the idea of making love to Bonnie, making love to her best friend and being able to see and hear what she would look like in a situation where they loved each other so much, and that she wanted Marcy as much as she wanted her. She moaned lowly, but so low that it could’ve been a sleepy grunt.

That however must’ve woken Bonnie up because she turned around to face her and Marcy panicked to remove her hands from her shorts. Marcy held on a sliver of hope that Bonnie was still sleeping and just shifted to find a more comfortable spot, but Bonnie was awake, eyes open and face so flushed that you’d think she was this colour this whole time.

“Why do you have to be so unfair?” Bonnie muttered; her voice breathy as if she couldn’t quite breathe normally.

“W-What?”

Instead of answering, Bonnie surged forwards to grab Marceline’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. She hovered over the vampire, chest heaving and eyes scanning every inch of the panic in Marcy’s face.

“I could hear you. You’re not quiet.” Bonnie replied. “Do you know how hard it is to hear your… voice, in that state?”

“Bonnie I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“Who were you thinking of?” It’s just above a whisper, Bonnie’s voice wavers almost as if she’s begging. Her eyebrows furrowing slightly at the sheer need in her body. Marceline stares at her as if she had grown a second head.

“…What?” Marceline knows exactly what she heard, but she still asks. Much to Bonnie’s impatience. This time Bonnie doesn’t use words, she leans forwards, slowly, as if she’s teasing her friend. Marcy also instinctively lifts her head, losing herself in the need to kiss her. But Bonnie doesn’t, she stares at Marcy inches away from her, their noses brushing against each other – Bonnie can feel Marcy’s impatient breath, the vampire chasing her lips as they both breathe into each other’s spaces. They don’t know quite exactly what’s happening, but their bodies respond to each other like a symphony only meant to be played by them two. Bonnie’s hands soften a bit on the strong grip they had on Marceline’s wrists, and her body relaxes into the curve of Marceline’s.

“Were you thinking of me?” Bonnie whispers, her lips almost not moving through the absolute focus of gazing at Marcy’s heated look. The vampire gulps, licking her lips, and quite uncertain, she nods. Bonnie breathes in sharply, her whole body responding. She moves a bit away, but only for a second before she’s straddling her friend, letting go of her arms and sitting up to gaze down at her. She looks so powerful like this, so in control. It’s hard for Marcy to even believe this was happening, but she wanted it so much that she couldn’t help but reach to grip Bonnie’s hips.

She hadn’t noticed before, maybe because she was so distracted by everything else that was Bonnie, or simply because it never had occurred to her, but Bonnie had such perfect curves it almost felt sinful for her to had been a princess.

Marceline sits up, meeting Bonnie’s eyes even though she was a bit taller than her, now that she was straddling Marcy’s lap at least. She drags her hands around Bonnie’s hips, to slowly caress her plump butt. She was only wearing shorts too, but they were tight enough on her for Bonnie to groan at the touch.

“If we’re going to do this, I want you to know that I’ve always hated how you never responded to my flirting.” Bonnie says out of nowhere, her hands finally finding a place to grab her friend’s shoulders.

“What? When?! You’ve never flirted with me!”

“Excuse me, I have flirted before, but you always laughed it off as if I just said a joke.”

“That was flirting?!” Marceline laughed; she couldn’t help it. Bonnie was actually frustrated with that, and the glare she sent her way only made it somehow cuter. “I didn’t know! I thought you were just being your weird self.”

“Oh so now you think I’m weird.” Bonnie nearly retracted herself from their position, but Marceline’s strong grip on her hips stopped her from moving. Instead, Marcy kissed Bonnie’s neck delicately.

“I like that you’re weird. You’re you.” Marcy said softly, dragging her nails above Bonnie’s hips, tenderly drawing patterns on her back. Bonnie seemed to enjoy it because she turned quiet and her back arched significantly. Marceline kissed above her neck, to her chin and then when Bonnie finally stared down at her, Marcy finally caught her lips in a kiss.

It was sweeter than she ever dreamt it being, with a taste much like Bonnie’s own smell, of gumdrops. Bonnie pulled away and gazed at her in playful anger.

“You’re impossible.” She said before leaning forwards to kiss her again, this time her hands coming to cup Marcy’s face, pulling her towards her. Their kiss deepened, Marcy gently coercing Bonnie to part her lips. Bonnie didn’t hesitate and she liked when Marcy licked her lips. Marceline was gentle, as gentle as she could be with someone as insistent as Bonnie, but when she bit Bonnie’s lip lightly, she was pleasantly surprised that Bonnie really liked it, grinding her hips down to Marcy’s lap and letting a breathy moan.

“Do it again.” Bonnie said in between the kiss, losing her fingers through Marcy’s black locks of hair. Marceline nearly groaned at that heady request, it seemed like whatever Bonnie said in that state would only turn Marcy on. So, she did, this time rougher, and Bonnie shivered so sweetly, somehow grinding harder than before on Marcy’s legs. The vampire encouraged that by pulling Bonnie’s hips closer to her own, helping her get that friction.

Bonnie reluctantly pulled from the kiss and huffed annoyed. “Take your clothes off.” She ordered rather bossily. Marceline really liked it and took no hesitation to do so, pulling her shirt up as fast she could. With every inch of skin shown, Bonnie would glide her fingers across, enamoured with Marcy’s soft skin. The girl would shudder at every touch, throwing the shirt away and starting to get rid of her already unbuttoned shorts. Bonnie got off her lap and helped Marcy with her shorts, more just so she could touch her more. Then when Marcy was only on her underwear, Bonnie had simply stood there and took her all in with her eyes.

“You’re just so… beautiful.” The princess said that but yet it seemed to fall short, as if that wasn’t quite the word she was looking for. She reached forwards, dragging a finger up Marcy’s greyish leg, moving forwards as the poor vampire girl was so overwhelmed that she had to lay down. Bonnie was once again on top of her, tucking her body to fit perfectly with Marceline’s, one leg over the other, placed right under the already wet area of Marceline’s centre.

“Bonnie, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this…” Marceline sighed. “I’ve imagine this, you- I just… I want to see you.”

Bonnie smiled rather pleasantly at that instead of mocking the already flustered vampire. So, she quickly took her shirt off and her shorts and threw them somewhere where Marcy’s clothes had also been thrown. “I’ve also imagined this a lot Marcy.”

Marceline could barely grasp the fact that Bonnibel was on top her, stripped down to her underwear. She moved to caress her friend’s stomach, watching the same pink belly she had seen retract with a sharp intake of breath. Bonnie let out that same breath – rather shakingly – when Marcy started to trail her hands up her stomach and to her breasts.

“You’re so gorgeous Bonnie.” Marcy said, unable to take her eyes off the girl’s body. Bonnie on the other hand was enjoying the captivated look on Marcy’s face under her. She leaned down to kiss her forehead, finding the love of her best friend continuing to grow even stronger. Marcy stopped with her persistent touching and looked up at her almost curiously. Bonnie caught her eyes and leaned forwards again to lay a soft kiss on her lips.

That was short-lived however because Marceline quickly decided that she could only take so much before she lost control. Before either could blink, Marceline had flipped her friend over so the vampire could be on top instead. Bonnie’s gasp was muffled by Marceline’s lips, kissing her hard and pressing her whole body against her. She moaned as soon as she felt Marcy’s hands on her breasts again, only this time they were pulling her bra away, eager to touch the skin.

“The things you do to me…” Marcy mumbled, pulling away from the kiss to pepper soft bites across her chin and neck. Bonnie clearly was enjoying it, she grunted and gasped at all the right moments, and her body was uncontrollable, pursuing the contact of Marcy’s body, impatient to connect and feel. Marcy’s lips found Bonnie’s breasts happily and began to kiss at any part she could touch. That is until Bonnie got irritated and reached around her back to take her own damn bra off. And when they were free, Marcy had no more restrain, she simply licked her breasts to her desire’s content, bit and flicked until Bonnie was quite literally about to lose it.

“Marcy, please…” Bonnie begged, voice incredibly seductive with its breathiness. “Just-“ She grabbed Marcy’s hand and lead it to her panties, pushing it inside and guiding her to a rhythm. “Yes… Oh…” Bonnie whimpered.

“Bonnie you’re so impatient.” Marcy teased, kissing her neck again as she drove a steady rhythm fingering her friend. Bonnie couldn’t hear her, lifting her hips to meet Marcy’s hand as she moaned wildly. If her friend, Peppermint Butler could hear her, she honestly couldn’t care less right now.

“Marcy you’re so good…” Bonnie complimented. “Do it faster.” Marcy did as she was told, giving up on kissing her just so she could stare at Bonnie’s face as it contorted into so many emotions at once. Her favourite was when her eyebrows were furrowed in such a way, her eyes half-lidded, her lips parted with her breathy moans. Marcy could feel her own breathing getting ragged at just the image of her friend in such state – and that it was because of her!

Bonnie’s hands came around to grasp around Marcy’s neck, desperately wanting more and more. “Come on come on-“ Marcy whispered, lost in her own desire as well, her hand speeding up by the second. She leaned forwards to rest her forehead on Bonnie’s forehead, wanting to stare at her forever, both of their hot breaths mixing in pure lust.

“Marcy please I’m…”

“You’re close aren’t you?” Marcy cooed, watching as Bonnie finally opens her eyes to stare at her. “You’re so hot Bonnie.” Bonnie’s moans only get louder at the encouragement and her grips tighter on Marcy’s neck, her hips bucking to try and match the speed of Marcy’s hand. Yet, they still share the heated look, unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

“Just a little bit-“ Bonnie whines, her eyes shutting to get ready, her hips speeding up, her breathing getting so erratic that it was mildly concerning. “Marceline!” Bonnie gasps out, her back arching fully off the bed, her whole body twitching. Marceline groans at the sight, and slowly starts to slow down.

When Bonnie opens her eyes again and breathes tiredly, Marcy finally takes her hand off her panties and caresses her stomach again, her soft pink belly. Bonnie’s whole skin is shining, her eyes twinkle too, almost like she woke up new. Marcy stares deep into her eyes, smiling sweetly at her best friend.

“So I take it you like me too?”

“Of course I like you.” Bonnie laughs, teasingly pulling Marcy closer to kiss her. And much like before, it was sweet like gumdrops.


End file.
